Dark Mind
by malkav-iztli
Summary: "¿Todo lo que ves es una ilusion?, cuantos pasos necesitas caminar para ver el precipio si es que este existe..adentrate enel mundo de una mente oscura"


**Dark Mind**

_"Dark night nothing to see"…_

Aquella mujer miraba el techo de aquel cuarto gris, sin ningún adorno, solo un pequeño tragaluz incrustado en una de las paredes, una puerta de acceso. Como mobiliario, una mesa y una silla donde ella estaba sentada.

Cerró sus ojos meditando su situación, se acomodó en aquella silla de metal que no era nada cómoda.

Pensó que estando ahí, alguna sensación la invadiría: miedo, remordimiento… pero nada, absolutamente nada, no había miedo, ni dolor, no había pena, ni remordimiento.

Sólo le quedaba recordar. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? o mejor aún, ¿A esa situación…? Sintió unas inmensas ganas de reír, pero se contuvo; ladeó su cabeza.

Mirando sin mirar, adentrándose en sus recuerdos.

Siempre sola, pero siendo honestos, esa no era excusa para su comportamiento actual… Seguramente nada de aquel pasado.

Su padre se había ido dejándola a ella y a su madre; aquel hombre nunca pudo comprenderla a ella, ni a su esposa.

Después, su madre tan dolida, por hallarse sola con una niña en sus manos, escapó de su responsabilidad a través del trabajo.

Ella sólo quería atención, un poco de amor, algo de cariño… Pero eso nunca llegó.

En la escuela no fue distinto, sus compañeros le rehuían, se burlaban de ella, por eso estudiaba, por eso leía y jugaba ajedrez, así evitaba a aquellos que solo la lastimaban.

En los recesos de la escuela, prefería estar en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro y si no podía, observaba a los insectos, los recolectaba para observarlos detenidamente, estudiarlos: Primero por mera fascinación, ¿cómo se movían?, ¿qué tenían en su interior?; formas de pasar el tiempo, decía su madre, por eso la inscribió a los cursos especiales, de esa forma dejaría las ociosidades.

Los maestros eran los únicos que estaban felices por como era, dedicada, estudiosa, respetuosa, obediente; para sus compañeros una "lamebotas", que por esa actitud, conseguía buenas notas.

Recordaba un día especial en el mes de julio. Aquel día de verano regresaba temprano a su casa, pues el curso especial se había cancelado porque el profesor había enfermado. Atravesó el parque que estaba frente a su edificio de apartamentos, como lo hacia siempre. Fue ahí donde lo vió; un pequeño pajarito amarillo, que no podía volar aunque la creatura se esforzaba una y otra vez. Ella se acercó lentamente, se arrodilló para observarlo detenidamente, analizándolo, veía como daba pequeños saltitos intentando con ello impulsarse y emprender el vuelo. Fue cuando pudo ver el problema: Su ala derecha estaba caída con respecto a la otra. Se quitó lentamente su suéter escolar para con él, atrapar aquel indefenso ser, lo cuidaría y sanaría... ¡Claro¡ cuidando que su madre no se diera cuenta de ese inesperado invitado.

Fueron tres días los cuales tuvieron un significado en su vida, salía lo más rápido que podía de la escuela y de los cursos para llegar lo mas pronto a casa, para así cuidar de su "amiguito"; recordaba que investigó como sanaría la animalito, como entablillaría su alita rota; le daba una mezcla de agua y menuza de pan como alimento; pero aun así aquel ser no mejoraba, si no por el contrario, cada día le veía más decaído y triste, hasta que aquel tercer día lo encontró muerto.

Le lloró y como no habría de llorarle, a él, a ese pequeño ser que le había contado sus miedos, sus anhelos. Esos tres días para ella fueron los mejores; debatió consigo misma el enterrarlo, pero no tenía el valor, ni la fuerza para hacerlo, realmente le dolía separarse de él; tomó entre sus manos ese cuerpecillo, lo abrazó delicadamente, lloró hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Podía recordar que depositó el cuerpecillo en la cajita que le había servido de refugio en vida y la guardó en su closet; cuando se sentía triste sacaba aquella cajita y le susurraba sus penas.

Hasta que un día su madre encontró aquella caja y al abrirla, descubrió los restos del pájaro. Su madre le gritó histérica; ella sólo escuchaba y asentía, los restos finalmente fueron a parar al bote de la basura.

_…"Scared to death there's someone near"…_

El tiempo pasó y definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella; ahora era más sería, retraída podría decirse. Hacía tiempo que los cometarios de sus compañeros habían dejado de importarle, ahora más que nunca se enfrascaba en sus estudios, más específicamente en sus deseos y anhelos.

Había decidido estudiar medicina como su madre, e invertía todo su tiempo para lograr aquello. Sobresalía y eso le daba confianza, era lista aún a pesar de las opiniones de sus compañeros, pero no se relacionaba con nadie, entablar una relación con sus compañeros no tenía importancia para ella, encontrándola hasta cierto punto absurda y sin ninguna utilidad.

Algunos de ellos se acercaban a ella buscando algo, pero se mostraba distante e indiferente con todos ellos. Así muchos opinaban que era una engreída.

A pesar de eso tuvo algunas relaciones, algunos novios, aunque esas relaciones no duraban lo suficiente como para catalogarlas de esa forma. Había llegado a una conclusión: Era incapaz de relacionarse con la gente.

No podía ser afectiva y aunque la verdad se esforzaba, solo quedaba en meros intentos, hasta que al final esa persona perdía el interés.

Fue un tiempo después que descubrió algo interesante, aquel día harían una práctica de disección en la escuela. Muchas chicas estaban aterradas con la idea, para ella era una actividad más en ese día; hasta que vió el cuerpo de un ratón blanco atado de sus patas a una tabla de madera, a su lado derecho un escarpelo la esperaba; aquel animalito estaba sedado por lo cual no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento. Finalmente, el profesor explicó que aquello era para que los alumnos no se asustaran al momento de hacer la práctica.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, ella hizo el trazo vertical con la tintura que se les había proporcionado sobre aquella indefensa creatura. Tomó el escarpelo, iniciando el corte; a su lado, su compañera miraba aterrada su acción y su sangre fría, así fue que ella, más para tranquilizase así misma que a su compañera, empezó a platicar con ese animal, le contó lo que haría en la tarde, lo que comería como almuerzo; cuando finalmente acabó, se sintió muy bien. Percibió que una pequeña sensación de felicidad la invadía.

…"_You know me, prepare to die"…_

Una frase vino a su mente en esta fase de los recuerdos: "punto de quiebre". La primera vez que lo leyó, fue en un libro de psicología. La segunda vez la escuchó en su clase de psicología médica: "_El momento en que los estudios confirman algo anómalo, alteran un estado determinado_"; para ella eso era una guía o pauta, una creencia.

Un detonante, un sueño, una visión del futuro; para ella era eso y más... Cada día desde que lo tuvo lo repetía como letanía en su mente repasando cada escena como un manual.

Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, cada vez más a prisa, se le hacía tarde para su clase. Dio vuelta a su mano derecha y rápidamente entró a un laboratorio, el cual tenía poca iluminación, unas cuantas lámparas en el techo ayudaban a alumbrar lo que había bajo ellas.

El laboratorio tenía varias camas de metal comúnmente llamadas planchas, y sobre ellas, cuerpos sin vida extendidos; algunos cubiertos totalmente con sábanas blancas otros totalmente desnudos. Alrededor de ellos, grupos de estudiantes trabajaban, trazando, abriendo, sacando entrañas, midiéndolas, pesándolas… algunos comiéndolas.

Al contemplar esto, dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Una sensación de asco la invadió completamente pero justo cuando alcanzaba la salida, un maestro se interpuso en su camino, evitándosela. Amablemente le señaló un lugar en donde un grupo de alumnos trabajaban sobre el cuerpo de una mujer con la cara cubierta con un pequeño paño. Aquellos jóvenes se giraron mirándola, invitándola a unirse a su labor. Ella, lentamente, se acercó al grupo y tomó su escalpelo esperando instrucciones. Un joven le indicó con su dedo el área a cortar, cerca del corazón. Con maestría cortó. Unas manos pasaron a su lado y con fuerza separaron la carne y tejidos para dejar al descubierto el órgano, pero para su sorpresa, éste todavía latía; el órgano palpitaba energéticamente bombeando sangre. Fue cuando por primera vez, observó con atención ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo femenino que aún respiraba; su tórax trazado con líneas de tintura y cortes subía y bajaba rítmico. Aterrada, se hizo para atrás, cuando una voz conocida proveniente de ese cuerpo le dijo:

-No temas, hija, toma mi corazón ¿Qué no deseas conocerme y saber si te amo? Tómalo, es tuyo.

La joven se acercó con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, retiró el paño del rosto y lo que vio ahí fue el rostro de su madre, de aquella mujer que amaba y detestaba a la vez.

-Tómalo. -Le volvió a repetir su madre desde la plancha de metal.

Así, obediente, metió ambas manos en la cavidad creada y tomo el órgano palpitante entre ellas. Sintió la suavidad, sintió la sangre caliente envolver sus manos, sintió su palpitar.

Cuan raro y estremecedor fue ese sueño, el sueño por el cual conocía el amor de su madre tan fehacientemente y para ella la sensación era tan real… El movimiento del corazón entre sus manos le duro días, semanas, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo duró aquella sensación, pero esta revivía cuando veía a esa mujer… Sentir su amor entre sus manos, tan real, tan vivido que dudó fuera sólo una ilusión.

"Punto de quiebre"; el miedo de no volver a sentir esa sensación jamás… o ¿Será que eso era un falso justificante a su verdadero deseo?

Indiferencia… el deseo de olvido, el anhelo de no ser lastimado, la calma absoluta; un mundo de hielo perpetuo… bajo la nieve; hasta que él apareció, siempre viéndola con anhelo, ella evitando su cercanía; evitando el sol, escondiéndose en las auroras boreales de su mente, pero finalmente él ganó, ella deseaba sentir su calor, él se lo dio a manos llenas.

Pero aun así, su alma deseaba convertirse en polvo, ¿Cómo confiar?, ¿cómo creer que algo que nunca has visto existe?... ella deseo el amor de su madre, pero este nunca vino, ¿Por qué creer en alguien al cual no le has pedido nada te daría algo?... Desprecio; posiblemente él se cansara de esperar… pero el hombre tiene fe.

Cuando él le decía que la amaba, tanto como se podría amar, ella deseaba abrir su cuerpo y comprobarlo, ver latir su corazón únicamente para ella, palpar su cuerpo inerte y decirle que ella también lo amaba o lo que ella creía era amor; que temía él se alejara, que la dejara sola a su suerte… como su padre, como su madre, así como lo hizo alguna vez con aquel pajarillo.

Cierto era que disfrazaba eso con una máscara de indiferencia, una muy buena por cierto; "_La Regina Geli_" la llamaron y hasta él fue engañado, pero luchó y ella se acostumbró a su compañía, posiblemente ahí fue donde todo cambió y un rayo del sol se posó sobre ese mundo de hielo… un "punto de quiebre".

El detonante: Cuando él le dijo que se iría. Fue cuando deseó obtener eso que consideraba era suyo, ver si aún la amaba como alguna vez le dijo, comprobar si ese sentimiento existía dentro de sí, sentir el palpitar de su corazón entre sus manos, el calor de su sangre.

Fue así como empezó, ese fue el inicio y el fin, cuando deseó saber si el amor existía, como se lo imaginó con su madre, sacar sus miedos como con su "amiguito", sentir algo aparte de la indiferencia y pequeñas muestras de afecto. Al final nada, el corazón dejo de latir, la sangre se enfrió y coaguló en sus manos, no sintió miedo, no sintió temor; simplemente lo dejó ir. Ella quedó sola en aquel cuarto que había sido cómplice de noches de pasión, de las palabras de amor… de ese supuesto crimen. Se sentó en la mesa, tomó su desayuno, salió de su casa, fue a trabajar y así pasaron los días.

…Estaba en ese lugar, miraba el techo de aquel cuarto gris, sin ningún adorno, solo un pequeño tragaluz incrustado en una de las paredes, una puerta de acceso. Como mobiliario, una mesa y una silla donde ella estaba sentada.

Esperaba que esa puerta se abriera y le preguntaran el porqué; lástima que el porqué era un poco absurdo, pensó.

FIN.

* * *

Tengo el honor de presentar la primera historia de Malkav, una gran lectora de este mundillo de FF y sobre todo de Sailor Moon, pero sobre todo una gran amiga. Espero que les guste mucho la historia, es del tipo psicológicas. Un one shot que nos muestra como podemos jugar con nuestros personajes favoritos y sacarlos del molde visto en el anime, manga o live action.

Besos,

Lady Tortoise.


End file.
